A Returned Foe
by Ghillie Troll
Summary: A crossover between ME and Eve Online set 50000 years after the end of Mass Effect 3, and in Eve Online as it is today. This, in some ways, could also be considered a complete conclusion to ME, but I don't think we will ever get the full story.
1. Chapter 1

Notes: This fanfic ignores timelines. Kind of. Crossover of Eve Online and Mass Effect.

Disclaimer: All content in this story belongs solely to its respective owners. I do not profit from writing this in any way shape or form, nor do I own any content of the Mass Effect or Eve Online.

Some say capsuleers are not afraid of death; that when they die, they are simply revived. The people that say that are not capsuleers. When a capsuleer dies, yes, they are revived. But it still feels like dying, and capsuleers do fear death.

The Eve Gate was not a random wormhole, it was not even natural. 50000 years and 2 months after the downfall of the Protheans, it collapsed, exactly as planned. The original Crucible did not fail. It did exactly what it was supposed to: open a passage to a distant region of space, where future organics could take refuge, assuming the Reapers could be held off for 2 months. One unplanned thing, however, did happen. The Eve Gate was not intended to collapse violently, but when it did, the results were catastrophic. The entire Milky Way galaxy was gone in a split second, and many colonies beyond the gate were destroyed. Over the 50000 years that followed, colonies were built back up, and on the 50000th year, life was good for most of New Eden. Fleets of Mackinaws, Skiffs and Hulks mined, capsuleers went about crusading against various pirate organizations such as the Angel Cartel, and corporations had their wars. The Gallente, Minmatar, Caldari and Amarr, all one big happy family. That is, until the Amarrian Empress was killed.

In a split second, New Eden froze in shock and horror as they realized what they were seeing in a CONCORD broadcast. In mandatory history studies, they learned about the Reapers. What they were, what they did, and how they did it. They only information missing was a schedule. One that was now, however, becoming very clear.

During the last cycle, the Reapers were smart. They only deployed 1/10 of their forces out of dark space, but upon discovering New Eden, they deployed ¼ of their forces, the previous 1/10 having been rebuilt.

In an instant, corporations dropped their wars, and empires ended their own as they realized they had worse foes to fight than themselves. The Reapers were in New Eden, and they were hell-bent on ending this cycle.

Time: 50000 years after the Eve Gate collapse to the day, 12:00 noon.

Location: Region: Kador Constellation: Megeh System: Aphend Station: CONCORD Spec Ops HQ

"_Warning: Sheild levels at 50% and dropping!_" blared a station alarm as wing Admiral Verim Twan, a thin, tall, young Minmatar capsuleer with hazel eyes and black hair , undocked in his fleet issue Typhoon, all 8 large missile launchers loaded with Inferno Heavy Missiles and all 5 Hammerhead II medium scout drones rearing to face the station's assailant. 29 more Typhoons, 10 fleet issue Tempests, and 10 Maelstroms, as well as an innumerable amount of support frigates and cruisers, formed a 12 kilometer long, thinly tapering rectangular pyramid, the outside comprised of battleships, the inside, of support ships. In front of them hovered a 5 dreadnaught class reapers, all busy hammering away at the station, seemingly oblivious to the defense fleet 32 km away, approaching from the station.

Reaper Dreadnaught: A new form of Reaper, very much like its smaller cousin, the Destroyer, except it has a magnetoplasmadynamic cannon capable of a blast equivalent of 78 kilotons of TNT at up to 50 kilometers, and comes complete with 7 meter thick armor, and a kinetic energy radiation shield, the specifications of which allow resistance of only small volume concentrated fire, or large volumes of un-concentrated fire. Primarily a frontal heavy assault platform, it has limited maneuverability, but can achieve speeds of 350 m/s.

Sheild: Resistant to only projectile weapons. It also has trouble defending against large volumes of fire

Armor: Highly resistant to any volume of fire for a short time. Made of various layers of compounds, from titanium to graphene to a composite similar to Kevlar. Its weakness being explosive and kinetic based fire, it has slightly, and only slightly less trouble with energy weapons.

Hull: While resistant to small fire, it will fail upon anything larger than the fire produced by a Cyclone battlecruiser.

Leg tip to frontal plate tip: 543 meters.

Main gun recharge time: 47 secconds.

Upon closing to 29 km, the entire fleet began choosing targets. Target painting lasers filled the sky, as did warp scramblers, and all manner of fleet assistance modules. This got the attention of the Reapers. They knew humans had become advanced, but not this advanced. All 5 simultaneously formed a V shape facing the defending fleet, targeted, and began firing.

The first thing to be hit was the admiral's Typhoon, loosing a tenth of its shield power, however, 2 support frigates, a destroyer and a sentry drone were less lucky, being vaporized in a split second.

At once, all targeting assistance modules and damage assistance modules trained on the leading reaper, as did every single weapon in the fleet. After closing to within 25 kilometers, Verim thought silently "Bad idea." As he said one word that brought about the downfall of the first Reaper in 50000 years. "Fire." He said with an unsettlingly calm voice.

**Next chapter will be soon. Hopefully. Constructive criticism is highly appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2: A Blast To Behold

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mass Effect series or Eve Online. I claim no ownership of anything in this story.

Disclaimer: This ignores timelines.

It was a laughable amount of firepower being directed at a very small force. The attackers were each a little more than half the size of a Maelstrom, making them look impressively tiny, yet, in some way they were terrifying.

The first hit was a large phased plasma shell just above the main gun hatch, which, on top of disorienting the Reaper, blasted it's gun hatch shut. For the two seconds that followed, the area around the reapers seemed to emit a light as though there were a supernova happening mere kilometers away. The leading Reaper destroyed, well, turned into large, slowly chilling globs of iridium, titanium and and tritanium actually, the remaining four pressed on, preparing to begin a focused fire attack on the Admiral's ship.

The Reapers began something not possible until recent new reaper designs which require no biological material. The Reapers switched on external electromagnetic arrays, and all set them about creating a electromagnetic field a kilometer ahead of them, then began venting plasma, which was accumulated in the EM field. Once it reached four cubic kilometers in volume, they formed a jet of plasma racing toward the Admiral's ship at a fraction of the speed of light.

Admiral Verim tried to evade, but he could not maneuver fast enough. The blast struck the engine broadside as he was turning and went straight through his ship, disabling his engines, however, it managed not to strike any fuel cells. As nanobots swarmed madly around the hole trying to repair the damage, the fleet fired again, launching a horizontal fan of doom towards the Reapers. The furthest left was blown in half, the one just right of it disabled, and attempting to warp away, but destroyed as its core failed. The two on the right were disabled entirely aside from weapons and attitude control systems. Their guns could not recharge fast enough, and they were shredded into fine dust by the hits that followed over another two volleys at two second intervals.

While being an easy victory, it was scary to think that some stations hat reported being attacked by several hundred Reapers at a time, some, two kilometers in length. As the pilots returned to the station, they could only hope that they were not the victims of one of these mega-attacks. Little did they know that these would become less of a threat only 10 minutes later.

Time: 50000 years after the Eve Gate collapse to the day, 12:30 noon.

Location: Region: Kador Constellation: Megeh System: Aphend Station: CONCORD Reigonal Spec Ops HQ

"After the success of the Minmatar division only minutes ago, some may feel that this decision is unnecessary, but we must vote yes. If we do not lift the cynosural suppression fields in all space, we just might start to lose low-secs on the Amarr border." Admiral Verim said to the others at the systems CONCORD congregation , of which there were eight sitting around the table. All of them admirals of one fleet or another in Aphend. Verim being the last to speak, all of them cast their votes on small, tablet-like devices held in their hands.

A vote was being held throughout CONCORD to withdraw all cynosural suppression to allow capitals and super capitals passage into low and high security space to fight the Reapers. Within an hour of its creation, all votes were in with a 98% Yes vote. Within 10 minutes of that, titans, carriers and dreadnoughts began to fill the Amarr border which the reapers were primarily trying to capture the Gallente side of, coming from the furthest Amarr system along New Eden's Y axis. The larger portion of Amarr was under Reaper control, but New Eden was no longer surprised. The Reapers hat not encountered any Titans when entering Amarr space, as those were completely busy along the Gallente and Minmatar fronts at the time, but now, they were nearly on top of the some 2,000 Titans lining the Amarr front, from geometrical Ragnaroks to the mushroom-like Avatars. And the worst bit: they had no idea.

**Up next: The Reapers are beginning to push on the entire Amarr border with massive force and Aphend is straight in their path. Will it be able to withstand its next attack, or will if fall as have so many others? Stay tuned!**

**Yes the combat was clunky, and yes it could have been better/longer, but this is my first fanfic. However, please leave reviews on elements I should add to my next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to the Mass Effect series or Eve Online. I only own what my imagination and creativity decide to mash my keyboard with.**

**A special thanks is in order to kbloods as a ****review/PM from him regarding this story inspired an element of this chapter. Specifically, the subspace rupture bit.**

**A note: This story begins to capitalize on the scale of this war and of New Eden and its massive population. It also shows how the Reapers and their tactics have changed.**

NED (New Eden Date): 5000-1-1 NEST(New Eden Standard Time): 6:00 PM Location: Aphend II, 131,253 above surface

A lone Reaper, a Desolate class drone frigate sat dormant. That is, until it received a subspace frequency signal with a single Reaper order: Execute action 1. It did as it was told, as it began began emitting a disruption pulse within a 100 kilometer radius. To put it simply, anyone on the outside of said pulse, would see nothing. It was as though it cloaked the entire 100 km sphere. Then, within that sphere, a sustained subspace rupture opened. Through it came 112 Reapers of various classes. The Reapers, being sentient, thought they had the element of surprise. The patrol fleet watching their directional scanners, was almost laughing. A massive gap in system wide scanners was about the most obvious sign of attack ever thought of.

NED (New Eden Date): 5000-1-1 NEST(New Eden Standard Time): 6:30 PM Location: Aphend 594 km away from CONCORD Regional Spec Ops HQ

16 Avatar class Titans, lay at full stop in awaiting what their pilots know is coming, as well as what they don't. They were notoriously likened to the shape of a mushroom with an extremely long stem, as they were 13 km long. As the Reapers warped in, they began heating up their thermal lasers and "Judgement" doomsday weapons. The Avatars were part of a 400 capital ship detachment from the New Eden United Armed Forces (NEUAF). With the power of over 16 million Titans behind them, some piloted by capsuleers, others built to be fully crewed, they were hellbent on two things: defense and vengeance.

NED (New Eden Date): 5000-1-1 NEST(New Eden Standard Time): 6:31 PM Location: Aphend 594 km away from CONCORD Regional Spec Ops HQ aboard the crewed Avatar "Potential" CIC

"X-O, Captain, all stations report green." the ships executive officer said enthusiastically. "Good. Captain, fire control, lock targets and arm but do not fire until I say so." said Captain Imuri Sanhvas, a 28 year old prodigy with absolute black short hair. He had been captain of the Potential for 3 years, and not once had it let him down. He did not expect it to do so now. He watched as 112 Reapers warped to being 56 km ahead of him, all of varying sizes, but with one distinctly small one leading, at only 143 meters long.

"Captain, we are locking targets now." said the FCO from his station in the CIC, which was a long oval with a door at one end and a large window at the other. "Target lock- wait what?" he exclaimed with uncertainty. "Thats not possible..." he whispered. "Fire control, captain, we just lost targeting on all contacts!" He yelled with a mix of surprise and terror. "Captain, sensors officer, confirm complete targeting failure." Imuri said curiously. "Sensor officer, captain, confirmed. Detecting heavy jamming from the lead Reaper." he said nervously. "Engineering, captain, main weapon systems and shields powering down! The controls aren't responding! They are being commanded by an outside source! Our computer systems have been hacked!" said the engineering officer, she, as well as everyone else unaware that every other ship in the fleet was having similar problems. "Captain, computer systems officer, I have a fix... attempting to counter!" Said the CSO, who, after about 30 seconds of furious typing said " Computer unresponsive. We have no controll! We can't even radio back to-" He was cut short by a jet of plasma that ripped through the CIC, incinerating it.

All the CONCORD stations inhabitants could do was watch as 16 massive ships lost power and control, and then were abruptly, quite literally cut to pieces by the Reapers. They never even got to fire a shot as destroyers began clinging to them, blasting their reactors and CICs and pod bays with point-blank beams of plasma. But the most terrifying part was that the Reapers had just hacked 16 of the largest ships in existence and then shredded them without resistance. Within seconds, the comm dish was blasting other stations with the information they were gathering, which was relayed. One Avatar, however, sent the most valuable piece of data in the early days of the invasion to the CONCORD station as it was hacked, which relayed it to CONCORD and military stations throughout New Eden. The Reaper code patterns as they interfaced with the systems on board the Spark Velocity. Within minutes, the Reapers had ruined their push through the Amarr border blockade. The Reaper code interfacing with that of the Spark Velocity provided ways past translation between Reaper and human forms of programming, meaning that the Reapers had just handed their remote control to the humans. With it, humans could control Reapers. To an extent.

**What, did you think this chapters plot would actually be that simple? Find the code, hack all the Reapers and defeat them? Hahahaha, if you did, I laugh at you. Kind of. I have to apologize for this chapter being extremely dull, but I know where this is going next, and the next chapter is where the dullness ends. For this chapter, I had to add some elements not traditionally in Eve, for example, a crewed ship, but there has to be a bit more complexity to battles than "I shot you, I win.", which is more or less what this chapter is trying to start as an integral part of the many battles I have planned for many more chapters. Also, I'm sorry for having such short chapters, but I hit writers walls very fast, yet I enjoy writing this, and I do not see a near end to me doing so. Plus, I kind of like writing short, yet action packed (coming soon) chapters. I also apologize for the clunky and un-detailed combat. I will improve upon it in the future, Constructive criticism is appreciated, however I will remove any non-constructively negative reviews. Thank you for reading, and I'll see you in a few days, and probably sooner yet I will see the wrath of those who find every little flaw in this story.**

**Update: Yep. I saw this coming. Yes, 16 million titans. There are 6 billion people on earth, so what do you figure New Eden's population is. I'm looking beyond the player population here.**

**P.S. It is entirely possible for this to begin to become a 3 way crossover between ME, Eve and Battlestar Galactica. Keep an eye out for it.**


End file.
